Who to love continued
by jasperstruelove
Summary: This is the final chapters of my story who to love.  On Hold
1. Chapter 1

**AN Right to clear up any confussion, this is who to love continued.**

**Your only allowed 94 chapters and this story is 104 chapters long so ive posted it as a new story .**

* * *

Chapter 93

The whole of her room was deep red, I knew it was her favourite colour, she loved that it represented passion and heat and most of all blood. I knew Edward was worried about Heidi leading me astray for some reason but I suppose that was just because he didn't know her as well as I did. "Heidi what do you mean when you were talking about fishing and what outfit did you have in mind?" I asked her,

"Well its where I go out and attract as many humans as possible for the guard to feed on. I have the best record for it and with your help I think we could get even more and don't worry the outfit isn't that bad" she replied, now I could see why Edward was worried, if I was helping to find humans for the guard to feed off then in theory I should be tempted by their blood as I am a newborn and I had been told that nothing quite quenched the thirst like human blood did.

But he still didn't need to worry, I wasn't going to hurt anyone, I didn't want to be a killer and I would do everything I could to prevent that from happening and Heidi wouldn't let me and despite what she said about not being worried about the outfit, I was. She led me to her huge closet; it was bigger than mine but nowhere near as big as Alice's.

She started pulling out outfits one by one, she threw me a pair of tight looking black pants and black and blue lace bustier, she had to be kidding. "Heidi, are you serious?" I asked holding the items up to her, she just nodded her and continued searching through clothes, I sighed and changed, the pants clung to every inch of me, and the top just sucked everything in, not that I needed it to, but it gave me amazing curves and gave me an amazing cleavage. She then threw me a pair of black knee high boots that I knew would just cling to my calves. When I was done Heidi emerged, fully dressed in a red pencil skirt and black shirt that showed off her cleavage, which she emphasized even more with a red belt just underneath. She had teamed it with black stockings with thin black seams running up the back of them and a killer pair of black stiletto's and long black satin gloves. She looked amazing; there was no way I could ever compare to her.

She scraped her back and applied subtle makeup. She the then straighten my hair and applied my makeup and finished off with bright blood red lipstick before letting me see myself. Wow, I looked sexy; I never thought would be possible, she had also put blue contacts in, which made my eyes look violet. Now suddenly I felt competitive and wanted to attract the most humans.

When we ready we walked back down to the others, "were all ready now, we shouldn't be too long and don't worry Edward I won't let her hurt anyone, oh and before we go I think you should see why I wanted her to join me" she said, and I saw every one's eyes pop out of their sockets when I stepped from behind Heidi. " dam sis, you look hot" Emmett boomed, his eyes still out their socket, I looked around the room and noticed it was Emmett, jasper, rose, Alice, demetri, callum, Jane and alec in the room, I guess esme and Carlisle must have taken the kids off somewhere. "Heidi, I defiantly think Bella is going to get a better catch than you tonight" Jane said smiling at me.

"Are guys going to stop staring and put your eyes back in their sockets and pull your mouths up off the floor." I asked looking at each one, slowly one by one they regained their composure, I giggled knowing that I had that effect on them and walked over to my husband taking his hand in mine before speaking " did I ever tell you that all of this is all yours" I said seductively pointing at myself. I could hear a low moan building up in his chest. With that Heidi grabbed my hand and led me out of the castle, there was no one around so we were free to run. We were going outside the city to "fish", it didn't take long before we had quite a few guys with us, and it had been extremely easy. All I had to do was let them see me and walk over to them, moving my hips from side to side as I did and before I had said more than would you like to, and they were saying they would go where ever I wanted and followed me. Even the women couldn't seemed to resist me, they wanted to know how they could be like me and attract so much attention, I told them that if they followed us I would show them, although a few of them asked on more than one occasion if we could find some where a little more private, I said that although I had a husband you never know what might happen later.

Of course they would be drained of the blood later and there was no way I would ever be interested, I didn't feel the need to tell them that. I tried my best not think about them being killed and instead focused on attracting more than Heidi, as we got closer to the city we decided to call it a night at take them back to the castle, demetri, and Felix were waiting for our return, Jane walked through the door and led the humans to another part of the castle, a few of them asked about me and Heidi and were told we would be following shortly, " so Heidi it looks as if our Bella got a better catch than you, I think she should stay here and do the fishing in future" demetri said, although I could tell the last part had a double meaning, he wanted me to stay on the hope that I would leave Edward and be with him. "Yeah well, it was a one off and I'm ok with Bella catching more than me and besides I am more than sure that Bella does not wish to stay here" she said smiling, I knew there were no hard feeling between us about tonight, she was my friend.

The others left to feed leaving me alone to think. I wasn't alone long before I was joined my jasper and Alice. "So how did you do then?" jasper asked, Alice obviously hadn't told them. "Actually I did quite well, I did better than Heidi" I said proudly, I had never been better than anyone before in my life. "So where are the others?" I asked,

"well esme and Carlisle took the children away from the castle, they didn't want them to have to hear the screaming from the humans, and as you know rosalice has becoming quite attached to Emmett so naturally he went with them and Edward went along as he wanted to be close to them, I don't know what rose is doing" jasper replied. I almost had forgotten that there would be screaming, I knew I wouldn't be able to handle that so ran back out of the castle as fast as I could. I had no idea where I was going, all I knew is that I needed some distance; I kept running until I ran in to someone.

Thankfully thanks to my new senses, I didn't fall backwards on to my butt as I would have done if I had been human. The figure turned around to face me, it was callum, I thought he would have been feeding with others, "sorry" I mumbled

"it's ok" he replied cupping his hands around my face holding to him, I knew what was happening, I could taste his breath on my tongue yet I made no effort to stop him, "there's something I have always wanted to do" he said and he leaned in his lips inches from mine.

* * *

**AN thanks again for the amazing reviews, loved as always.**

**Im so glad that you guys are enjoying this story.**

**link to outfit on profile**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 94

His lips pressed against mine, I shouldn't have responded but for some reason my own lips did. I was totally confused; I didn't have feelings for him. I pulled away "callum why on earth did you do that, you know I'm not interested in you like that and I'm married to Edward who I just happen to love" I tried to keep my voice low, I didn't want to attract any attention to us, I knew Alice would have seen but there was nothing I could do about that. I tried to walk away from him, but he grabbed my wrist and spun me round to face him. "Bella please don't walk away, I need to talk to you" he pleaded with me, I knew I didn't want to hear what he had to say but I knew if I didn't then he wouldn't give up.

"Fine, but make it quick, I want to get back to my children and my husband" I replied,

"Bella, I fell for you the moment I laid eyes on you, you are the most beautiful, kind, most caring woman I have met. I love you and want us to be together but I know that will never happen, I just needed one kiss, to know what it felt like to feel your lips against mine. I just hope you're not making a mistake, I've been speaking with demetri and he agrees with me, someday Edward will hurt you, his already keeping things from you." He finished,

"Oh not another bloody vamp whose in love me and thinks Edward will hurt me. Do I have a big sign attached to me saying all vampires must love me or something because you're not the first and I doubt you will be the last somehow." I replied and what did he mean by Edward was already keeping things from me.

Callum chuckled slightly at my remark. "Bella the only reason everyone seems to be falling in love with you is because of who you are. And we all know that your with Edward and that you love him but a guy can dream cant he" he tried to lighten the mood slightly, I sighed

"I LOVE EDWARD ANTONY CULLEN, AND I ALWAYS WILL" I shouted, I knew I didn't need to say it out loud but I feel I should.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and lips kiss my neck "and love you too my love" Edward said before kissing my neck again. I couldn't help but smile whenever he was around. "So what's with all the shouting?" he asked looking at callum,

"Bella just decided she felt like shouting to the world that she loves you" he said casually. Edward just nodded, "I think we should be getting back now, I'm sure they are finished feeding and I'm sure the children want to see you." He said taking my hand; the three of us ran back to the castle.

When we got back Emmett, jasper and Carlisle were waiting for us with the children. "The girls have gone shopping; Alice thought she could squeeze in a quick shopping trip before we left. She couldn't resist shopping" jasper said, while cooing over renesmee, she giggled, I hadn't realised until now just how fast my children were developing, mason was already quite big for his age and as for his mental development, that was coming along quite fast, he already had a sense of what was right and what was wrong, his ability was also developing, he could not only shield himself but whoever he chose to as well, they didn't even need to be in the same room. He could project his thoughts loud and clear in to either one person or several. Renesmee again no longer looked like a newborn, her hair had grown several inches and was growing in to the most perfect curls, and she could still only show you her thoughts if she touched you, but she could also show you her feelings if she touched you. Rosalice was like her sister no longer a newborn, dependant on her moods she could change the surroundings to reflect that, like when she was really upset she made the whole castle shake. She could also increase or decrease your mood, if she wished, so if you were happy she could make you extremely happy or just a little bit happy. She couldn't change your mood from angry to happy though like jasper could.

We spent the remainder of the day with kids, the members of the guard all held and talked to them, they were completely taken by them, mason had told us he liked his new great grandpa's aro, Caius and Marcus, and his other Aunts Heidi and Jane but they were too much like his hyper aunt Alice. Edward had taken him for a walk in his stroller around the city showing him the sights, which mason loved. He loved learning new things. I had promised to bring them back to Italy to visit when they were a bit older. The day passed by quite quickly and it seemed strange to have not slept or felt tired. We would be leaving shortly, everyone made their way to the airport while me and jasper went off to hunt first, and we would meet them there.

There was a small forest between the city and the airport, so we would be going there; I had no idea what the wildlife would be like. I said my goodbyes to my extended family, I had not spoken to callum since after that kiss, and thankfully he and demetri had gone ahead with the family. Me and jasper decide to race, it felt so good to feel so free, I had never been good at running or any kind of sports; it felt good to even be able to run without tripping over my own two feet. I won, which made me wonder if I could possibly be faster than Edward, the forest was so dense, I knew there would be plenty of choice. I wasn't really thirsty and this was more of a precaution. If I were going to be spending time around humans I would take whatever precautions I could. I knew jasper had always struggled so it was great to have someone in similar circumstances. Jasper came and stood beside me "ready?" he asked.

* * *

**AN**

**Right where to begin, sorry my updates are not regular but I do try. **

**Next I know some of you would prefer more description in the chapters and again I will try and do that.**

**lately Ive been having so many ideas for stories Ive just had to type them up, so been spending quite a bit of time doing that.**

**not only would I like to say a big thankyou for my reviews but also the wonderful compliments that have come with them ( I have no idea how my head fits through the door anymore lol).**

**This story will end on chapter 104 but I have been writting some of the chapters for the sequal.**

**I think thats just about everything, sorry for the long AN but I felt I needed to update you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 95

I nodded my head and we took off running, I was right about they're being plenty of choice. No matter which direction you took you heard the thudding of blood pulsing around, the smells as it pulsated around the bodies was simply mouth watering, leaving pools of venom in my mouth. I drank plenty until I felt until sloshy inside. I know I didn't need to drink that much but I thought I should just to be safe, when we both had enough we took off for the airport, we didn't speak much on the way, "I can't believe were being allowed to just leave volterra, I know aro has a thing for collecting abilities, and you have given birth to three hybrids with abilities, two of which were born here and he is just allowing you to go home without a fight. I never thought I would see the day" jasper said as we came in to view of the plane, which was waiting on the landing strip with the small steps descended. I had thought about that myself but didn't think too much of it as aro had said we were like family, I just hadn't realised anyone else had noticed. Once we were aboard, the steps were brought back up into the plane and the doors closed by demetri; I guess he had done this hundreds of times before. The children were all secured so the plane took off.

I sat between Alice and Edward; the kids were in the back with callum, Emmett and jasper. Esme and rose were looking over various drawings and magazines, obviously another project was in the works, Carlisle had his head in yet another book, "Are you ok Bella, you seem a little distracted?" Alice said, huh I hadn't realised that I must have been in my own little world,

"I'm fine, just trying to adjust to everything." I replied. I guess she must have believed me, as she didn't question me any further. During the flight home I sat and thought about what jasper had said and about what callum had said about Edward keeping something from me. Edward told me everything, so I knew callum was lying, but why lie about something like that. It wasn't like it would make me want to be with him anyway, it just didn't make any sense.

When the plane landed I was still caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice our bags had been loaded in to a couple of cars and everyone apart from me and Edward had gotten in. " Bella I know something is worrying you, and don't try to tell me otherwise, I know you and jasper could sense it as well." I needed to know if he really was keeping something from me,

"Edward I need you to tell me the truth, and don't spare my feelings. Are you keeping something from me?" I asked, he waited a couple of moments before answering me, proberly deciding how best to tell me, if he was taking this long it obviously meant there was something, I braced myself for his answer, " I need you to remember I love you and always will. You are my life." He was stalling,

"Edward just tell me" I replied, my patience was wearing.

"Well the first time you went to Italy and I caught you in a compromising position, I thought there was no way you would ever want me despite what Alice had said, so I thought it best to distract myself and try to move on. So I kind of met someone, she was a vampire and well I kissed her and" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I knew we weren't together then but it was still a big shock,

"And what he is trying to say is that you weren't his first so to speak" demetri said, I hadn't noticed he had gotten out of one of the cars and was now standing leaning against it, I couldn't take it all in. I had kept myself for Edward and he had been my first, but I wasn't his. He had kept this from me, I needed to get away, before I even thought about it I was running, I didn't know where I was headed, I just ran.

I didn't want to think about what I had just discovered, it was just too much to think about right now so instead I just focused on the fact I didn't want to be followed in any way so I focused on blocking my feelings, my thoughts, everything and anything that could help them find me. I made no decision, so I knew Alice wouldn't be able to see my future. I already knew demetri was unable to track me so I knew that wasn't a possibility, so I focused on hiding my thoughts and feelings. I couldn't believe it but I felt by like I was in some kind of bubble where no one could hear my thoughts or sense my feelings. When I first started running I heard Edward call after me, but I was much faster. I had no idea where I was heading, but I preferred it that way, I needed time alone, I was missing my kids but I need time to wrap my head around everything.

It was nightfall by the time I stopped running, it felt like I had ran in a sort of circle, I wasn't tired but felt I should sit and think for a while, when I thought back to when me and Edward made love for the first time, I knew it was special. He was my first; I had made up my mind that I wanted him to not only be my first but the only man I would ever make love to. What made it even more special was the fact that we loved one another I would be his first as well; well I had thought I had been his first. Everything I held dear to me was built on lies, if he had lied to me about that, what else had he lied about.

I sat for hours thinking over everything that had happen in the past year. I knew I should start moving on before they knew where I was; I still wasn't ready to go home. Once again I had no idea where I was heading and that was the best way. I swam for what seemed like hours, thanks to the fact I didn't need to breath, I didn't need to come up for air or to rest. I eventually stopped, taking refuge in a small wooded area. It was now daylight and the sun was shining bright in the sky so if any human saw me they would know I wasn't like them.

I decided to go hunt, I was feeling rather thirsty and I knew it would allow me to focus on something. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, taking in all the scents and sounds around me, till I heard a heartbeat, I could smell the blood pumping in its veins, I crouched focusing on that pulsing centre before pouncing, the poor moose didn't stand a chance, I had sunk my teeth in, the blood running down my throat soothing the burn, I was still thirsty when I felt it go limp in my arms, I had completely drained it. I threw it of me getting up and tracking something else to feed off. The moose didn't taste as good as the bear and the lion I had drank in Italy. As I started tracking my next meal I smelt the most delicious scent, I knew what it was straight away, mountain lion, in fact there were a couple, a female and a small cub. I decided to go for the mother first then the cub. When I was finished I freshened myself up the ocean. It felt so refreshing to just be out here in the open with just the great outdoors, hunting. I had never been the outdoors type but that had been partially down to the fact I was able to trip over my own feet, now that I had co ordination, I loved the outdoors. I heard someone nearby and turned to see who it was.

* * *

**AN **

**Sorry for the cliffee but it just felt like the right place to end the chapter.**

**The sequal will be a different story.**

**I have a lot of ideas for the sequal but if any of you haves ideas or theres something you want to see happen let me know and I will see what I can do.**

**Thankyou danni you rock girl, I love when I have a review of you, it always makes my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 96

"Hey Bella" she said, stepping from out of the trees, great I wasn't ready for this.

"Hey, what are you doing here and how did you find me?" I asked,

" I know you, and I knew you would need to clear your head, Edward was unable to keep up with you or hear your thoughts, jasper couldn't sense your emotions, Alice couldn't see your future, of course demetri was unable to track you and none of us could smell your scent. But of course I know you so well, I knew you would run, and then swim somewhere, anything to distract yourself. Edward is such an idiot, he should have just told you when it happened instead of keeping it from you, none of us had any idea mind you. I am surprised that callum and demetri knew. Look I'm not condoning what he did but you must know that he does truly love you, and has never wanted another single soul in his life. You are his world he is nothing without you.

When he realised he couldn't catch up to you he came back to us, telling us that he was unable to catch up to you, which I might add is a first, I have never seen him look so broken. When he saw demetri he saw red and it took Emmett and jasper to hold him back. He wanted to rip him to shreds for telling you, until he found out that callum was the one who gave you your suspicions, and then he wanted to rip them both to shreds. Jasper tried to sense you but picked up nothing, Alice tried to see your future but as you hadn't decided anything she couldn't see. We have all been so worried, about you. I think you should come home and let Edward explain himself." She replied, I wasn't ready to go back yet, I didn't want them worrying about me, and I hated the idea of hurting them in any way. "Look I'm sorry your all worried, please don't. I just need some time alone to get my head together. In less than a week I gave birth to twins, discovered my best friend is now a vampire and lied to me, and just discovered that a huge part of my relationship was built on lies. I would say that is a lot to deal with. So I would really appreciate it if you tell the others I'm fine, and I just need some space and that I will come home when I'm ready, I don't know how long that will be. And please not to try and find me or follow me" She nodded and left me.

Of all the people to find me, well at least they would know I was okay and would stop trying to find me. I would start heading home tomorrow, I missed my kids too much but I need to talk to someone first, so when I got closer to forks I pulled out my cell and dialled, "hello"

"Oh hey Billy is Jake there?" I could hear him call Jake

"Hey Bella, what can I do for you?" just the sound of his voice made me smile, something I hadn't done for the past couple of days.

"I just need someone to talk to, could you meet me at the diner?" I asked, I knew about the treaty line and that the Cullen's weren't allowed in la push and as I was now a Cullen that meant me too, I knew Jake didn't put too much belief in the legends about werewolves and vampires but I didn't want to have to explain to him about what I was. "Sure I'll be there in about 10 minutes" and with that he hung up.

I knew I could make it to the diner in less than 10 minutes so I decided to opt for a slow human pace. I still arrived before Jake and went and sat in a booth and waited for him. I didn't have to wait long; he walked through the door looking slightly out of breath, like he had been running. He sat opposite me, the moment he sat down the waitress came over and took his order, he ordered quite a lot, and I didn't know how he would put all that away. The waitress was practically falling over herself to assist him in any way. When he asked what I would like I told him I wasn't really hungry. I couldn't tell him the truth. It wasn't until his order came that I noticed Jake smelt slightly but I didn't want to offend him, so I kept my mouth shut. "So what's up?" he asked in between mouthfuls, " I just need to talk to someone, a friend" I replied, I saw the smile on his face grow even bigger, it didn't take him long to finish his food, no sooner had the waitress put it in front of him, he finished it, he must have some appetite, I wonder if that had anything to do with his sudden growth spurt," cool, but don't you want to talk to your little sister or your husband about whatever it is that's on your mind" he said, looking at me and taking my hand in his large one, he must have sensed the temperature change but he didn't say anything or flinch away, " that's the thing, I can't talk to either of them about it, it's about Edward." I finished looking down at our hands; the waitress cleared away the table looking at our hands. "Don't worry you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he replied raising my face to look at him, his skin was so hot, hotter than a normal humans; I guess he must be running a fever or something.

"Don't worry I won't burden you with the details, it's just he lied to me and I don't know how I am suppose to get past that." I felt comfortable talking to him but not enough to share the details. "Well as much as it pains me to say this, I know you will work this out, you both love each other so much. You're meant to be together. Whatever he has lied about I'm sure he had his reasons and that the last thing he wanted was to hurt you." Wow, I had never expected him to say that, I knew he had hoped we would be together but I guess he saw that me and Edward were meant to be together, and I knew he was right, we did love one another and I was sure we could work this out, we just needed to talk. Jake paid his bill and walked me to the door, "thanks Jake, for everything, you are an amazing friend. Speak to you soon" I said hugging him goodbye, and giving him a kiss on the cheek. I felt like someone was watching us. We parted and went our separate ways, as soon as I was out of sight I ran home. I took a deep breath and opened the front door; they were all waiting for me of course.

* * *

**AN**

**Thankyou for the reviews and the support it is overwhelming.**

**I have meant to update sooner but its been so hot and humid lately the last thing ive wanted to do is type and be on the computer.**

**coming up next THE TALK**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 97

Mason crawled over to me, he was getting quite big now, and when he reached me I scooped him up in my arms, holding him close to me. "I've missed you so much my beautiful little boy," I said kissing his head. He giggled and told me he missed me too and so did his sisters. Everyone looked so pleased to see me yet no one made a move to come closer to me. I could see renesmee trying to reach around jasper to me, he saw what she wanted and walked over to me handing her to me and taking mason. She placed her hand on my cheek and showed me everything that had happened while I had been away. Showing me how sad everyone was without me, her favourite aunt wasn't her bouncy self, and they were all worried I wasn't going to come back, she showed me how sad her daddy was and that he didn't want to be near anybody. When she was finished I saw a single tear run down her little face, I kissed it away, "I am sorry angel, I don't ever want you to be sad again." I said snuggling her even closer to me.

I walked over and joined the others sitting down on the couch, "I guess because you didn't come looking for me again that rose explained to you all that I just needed some space and I appreciate you all giving that to me despite the pain it caused you." They all nodded. Alice came over and hugged renesmee, and me "oh Bella, I am so glad your home" she said in her usual upbeat tone. I was glad she was back to her usual self. Esme came and hugged me as well, "it's so good to have you have home where you belong, we will leave the two of you alone to talk" she kissed my cheek and took renesmee from my arms and left with others, leaving only myself and Edward, he was stood by the back doors, watching me, I could see the hurt written all over his face.

I gestured for him to come sit beside me. He slowly came and sat down; I took his hand in mine. "I know you have been hurting, and for that I am sorry, I would like to hear everything from you and don't hold back" I could tell part of him didn't want to tell me, but he knew it was for the best. "Well I will start from the beginning, Alice had told me that you were in love with me and wanted us to be together so I set off to find you. When I caught you and that monster in a compromising position, well I assumed that there would be no way you could ever want me, I couldn't blame you either. I thought it would be better if I distracted myself and tried not to think of you, so I had the stupid thought that if I found someone else it would help me move on. I went around various bars, looking at every female I came across, none caught my attention. They couldn't hold a candle to you. Eventually I gave up and settled, she was a vampire, so I knew there would be no worries about me hurting her, we talked briefly, before we went back to her hotel room, she was a nomad but enjoyed her creature comforts. Once we got back to the room we started kissing and one thing started to lead to another but I just couldn't go through with it, all I could think of was you. I realised even if I couldn't be with you I would spend eternity alone. So you see nothing happened, we stopped and I left and came back to you. You are my life and the love of my existence. I didn't tell you before as I never saw the need, there was nothing to tell, I never saw her after that night." So I had been wrong, he made a mistake by keeping this from me but I was so happy that I had been his first and we had shared that experience together after all.

Before he could say another word I crushed my lips to his silencing him, he didn't hesitate to respond and pressed his own lips against mine forcing them open with his tongue, we were so caught up in our reunion that we didn't noticed the others had come back in, "I am so happy you two finally sorted things out, and I know as much as Edward would like the two of you have some time together, I'm sure Bella would like to spend some time with her children." Jasper said, carrying rosalice, mason was crawling, and renesmee was in Carlisle's arms. I guess I had missed Charlie's visit. "How did things with Charlie go? What did you say about me not being here?" I asked,

"Things went well he fell in love with his granddaughters, and was pleased to see his grandson again. We told him you were visiting some friends." Esme reassured me, I was glad he loved his grandchildren, and that he wasn't worried about me.

It was nice to see rosalice spend some time with someone other than Emmett, the two most emotional people spending time together, I heard Edward chuckle beside me, oops I hadn't realised I had let my shield down, jasper looked at us, but Edward just shook his head. Alice was looking impatient, like she had been prevented from doing something, but the only thing that could put that look on her face would be shopping, oh no. "Come on Bella, you kind of owe me, we were suppose to go when we got back." She said placing her hands on her hips. I sighed, I knew there would be no point in arguing, and I kissed Edward on the cheek and followed Alice to the door. She practically skipped there. "Alice she just came home, cant you wait a while and let her spend some time with her new babies." Jasper said bouncing rosalice on his knee, I was surprised to see her supporting herself; she was only about a week old.

"Nope, I've waited long enough, rose, esme would you like to come with us?" she asked,

"No that's alright, you go ahead we have plenty here to do" esme said walking back upstairs, Alice shrugged her shoulders and dragged me out the door; we got in her car and set off. I didn't know where abouts we would be going and I noticed that I actually liked the speed Alice was driving at. We spent the rest of the day driving from city to city until the car was overflowing with bags, thanks to Alice's driving it didn't take long to get from each city and it was late in the evening by the time we got home. Parked on the drive were a couple large vans. I helped Alice carry everything inside, when I walked in I couldn't believe what I was seeing, the large living room was now bare of all furniture, and there were boxes all stacked up, Edward came and took the bags out of my hands and kissed my cheek, "I've missed you" he whispered against my cheek. "What's going on?" it was a bit of a stupid thing to ask really as it was quite clear what was happening, "were moving of course sis, were starting college soon so esme and Carlisle thought it would be a good idea if we went now and got settled in before we start, and don't worry Charlie knows and his cool with it, his made us promise to keep in touch and visit when we can. Nearly everything's ready to go, so we will be on the road soon."

I must have stood there in shock or something because he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a bear hug, obviously his way of trying to comfort me. Why did everything in my life have to happen so fast, I had eternity ahead of me yet everything around me seemed in a hurry. I tried to distract myself by helping them load the last of the boxes in to the trucks. Once the trucks left we all took one last walk around the house, it felt strange to be saying goodbye to a house, but this house had so many memories including some of the best moments of my life. If I could cry I knew I would be crying by the bucket load and from the looks of it so would esme, we just held one another and let our tearless sobs, I saw Emmett roll his eyes, " women" he muttered, that was it, I realised myself from esme and stormed over to Emmett twisting his arm behind his back, " oww oww, sis that really hurts" he moaned, I loved being a newborn and being able to hurt Emmett, "what do you say" I asked him " sorry, sorry" he replied and I let go chuckling to myself, lucky for him there was only the three of us in the room. After one final glance, we left, Carlisle and esme would be driving in his Mercedes, Emmett and rose in his jeep, her convertible, along with jasper's bike had already been shipped to our new home. Alice and jasper were taking Alice's Lamborghini and the three children were strapped into the back of Edwards Volvo with him the driver's seat and me in the passengers. We were a perfect little family, and were about to start our brand new life together.

* * *

**AN**

**Sorry its been a while since I updated, ive had quite a bit going on and not really had a chance to, to make it up your going to get two chapters today**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 98

After several long hours driving none stop, I was impatient to get there already. There was nothing worth listening to on the radio and about halfway during the drive the kids had fallen asleep. I tried to let my mind wander but it was no use. I let my shield down so Edward could hear my thoughts, I didn't bother to speak out loud, " _so did jasper tell you his thoughts on the volturi and letting us leave_" he nodded, " _okay do you trust them and do you know what job demetri and callum are doing_?"

"Well I must admit I did find that rather unusual because in aro's mind he was imagining what it would be like if we joined and like jasper I know how much aro likes his living treasures. But he seems to see us as family and doesn't want to anger or upset us in anyway. And I don't know what the two of them are up to; all I could hear was there vile, fantasies about you, especially after how upset you were."

He didn't carry on any further; I didn't want him to be upset so I placed hand over his resting on the gear knob. He turned and smiled at me, I knew how much he enjoyed it when we touched one another, nearly as much I did. "_So what is everyone studying this year, not that any of you really need to go to college_" he laughed lightly,

"Well. Alice is doing 19th century art, and a directing workshop, japer is doing modern Korean history and The American Military Experience, Emmett is doing classical mythology, rose is doing Psychology of Gender, and I am doing history of medicine and Neuroscience." he replied, I kind of wanted to laugh at some of the choices, I had quite a few classes myself, hopefully esme wouldn't have her hands too full with the kids. If they got to be too much I knew one of the others would drop their classes to help. We wouldn't be starting for another week or so. "_So what does Charlie think about the girls development? I know it startles me a little to see how fast they are growing, so I'm pretty sure Charlie has noticed._" I asked,

"We told him that they are all quite developed and that there special and if he can handle that then we can keep in contact. He agreed of course" I was glad my father could accept that and that he could still be in our lives.

I put my shield back up as I need to think through some things alone for a few minutes and I knew that if Edward heard he would react badly, I wanted us to start our new lives together with a clean slate and no secrets, I didn't know how to say it in words so I thought back to when callum had kissed me, letting my shield back down as I did so. I saw Edward tighten his grip on the steering wheel; I wasn't sure who he was angry at, callum or me. I needed to know. "Edward please tell me what you're thinking, I need to know" I asked, he spoke without taking his eyes off the road, not that it needed his complete attention. " I'm just thinking about the fact that no one can seem to get it in to their impenetrable skulls that your spoken for and that I am going to rip both him and that other monster to pieces before burning them" great he was angry, well at least he wasn't angry with me, that was a positive.

"Love I could never be angry with you, you haven't done anything wrong." Oops I forgot my shield was down, oh well, I said I didn't want any secrets between us. I hoped he wasn't serious about ripping callum to pieces, although knowing Edward he was serious, no matter what he had done and how I wasn't happy with his actions, he was still my friend. I took one of his hands in mine and kissed the back of his hand, I saw him smile. "I'm yours in every way mind body and soul and will forever be yours and nothing and nobody will ever change that" I said, feeling the need to say it out loud. I saw him smile my favourite crooked smile. Edward was my life and no one is ever going to change that.

The kids woke up as we pulled up to our new house. It was so big I couldn't believe it; it was bigger than the house in forks. I got the kids out, and handed rosalice or Ella as everyone had come to name her to Emmett's waiting arms, renesmee to jasper and mason was in Edward's arms, esme led us in to our new home showing us around. It was quite something, everything was already decorated and furnished, with some of the pieces from the house in forks, and I guess this must have been one of esme's projects. The living room was just like the old one, the downstairs had the same light décor and large windows that let in lots of light and although most of us didn't eat the kitchen was fully equipped with a modern feel to it. We were first shown jasper and Alice's room, it was very modern with plenty of closet space, and the adjoining bathroom said luxury with its big tub and Hugh walk in shower. Next we were shown esme and Carlisle's room, which was old, fashioned and suited them and its bathroom was so esme with its sunken in tub and chandelier. And the last room on this floor was Emmett and roses, which was typical of rose with a small staircase that led to a magnificent bathroom, it just screamed rose.

Upstairs were the kid's rooms and mine and Edwards. Mason's room was decorated in a nautical theme. Ella's room was decorated with monkeys; she didn't seem to like girly things so this suited her. Renesmee's room was decorated very girly in pink and purples and butterflies. So far everyone's rooms had suited them. The last room was Edwards, and mine Edward had insisted on carrying me in, as thresholds were his speciality. I just rolled my eyes at him. It was simple and I loved it. Our bathroom was also simple, that was the way I liked things. As I walked around the room I noticed they had all left to give us some privacy.

Edward starting placing small kisses on the back of my neck when I felt my phone buzz. I flipped it open, "hello"

" hi bells, Charlie said you were moving so I just thought I would call and see how your move went and stuff seeing as you didn't come and say bye" Jake replied,

"Aww sorry Jake, it was all a sort of last minute thing and the moves gone well" I kind of felt bad for not saying goodbye to anyone. "You know I'm only messing with you. Look the thing is you remember how I told you there were stories and legends about my tribe, well there's one about finding your true love and well I've found mine" wow he had found someone, I was so happy for him. " Oh Jake that's great, I'm so happy for you, I hope there good enough, maybe you should bring them over to visit so I can check them out for you" I laughed, I was acting like an overprotective parent. "Yeah sure sure, we will come over in about a week's time. I have to sort things out here first." He replied in his laid back tone.

"Ok, we will see you in a week, Charlie has our new address. See you soon" and with that he hung up. So it looked like we would be having over Jake and his new love over in a week. I knew Edward heard the conversation. "I'm happy he has found someone special," he said before he starting kissing me again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 99

We didn't have any more interruptions as Edward continued kissing along the back of my neck and shoulders and removing my clothes as he did so, I closed my eyes enjoying the moment and the feel of his lips against my skin. Soon I was lying on the bed naked as Edward crawled up the bed kissing his way up my body until he reached my lips and crushing them with his own, this kiss was so passionate, I was glad there was no holding back. I lost track of how many times or how long we spent making love and to be honest I didn't really care, I enjoyed every second of it and that was all that mattered. When we finally were able to tear ourselves apart we dressed and headed down to the rest of the family.

Mason was sitting on rose's knees hitting the keys on Edward's piano, he really was just like his dad, Alice was playing dress up with renesmee and Ella was sitting on the floor with em surrounded by paint and paper although I would have to say there was more paint on them then there was on the paper, they seemed to be in their element. I couldn't help but laugh at the site of them which made them turn to look at me before looking at each other, I could see a playful smile appear on em's lips, before I knew it paint was flying at me, luckily most of it missed me but it hit esme's new couch. Oh he was so going to get it for that. "Emmet McCarthy Cullen, you did not just get paint on my couch" esme said walking across the room with her hands on her hips, she looked like a typical angry mom, em pouted "sorry mom, it wasn't my fault, it was Bella's if she hadn't moved then it wouldn't have happened" he pointed at me like a little kid does when there cornered and are trying to blame someone else. I just stuck my tongue out at him. Edward just chuckled, so I stuck my tongue out at him next. He just chuckled again snaking his arms around my waist "when did my beautiful wife turn in to a small child?" he asked and I escaped out of his arms and went over to mason.

Rose was showing him the different keys and he seemed to be taking it all in, as she pointed out a key and pressed it with her finger he followed with his little hand. He had no problem keeping up as she increased the speed. I was lost for words, my little boy wasn't even one yet and already he was starting to play the piano. I was soon joined by esme and Carlisle standing either side of me, watching this little miracle. Edward came and took over from rose, showing mason which keys to hit, they played together and I knew that was a sight I was never going to forget, my beautiful husband and our son playing together, this really needed to be filmed so that mason could be shown when he was older. Jasper appeared with a camera filming this perfect scene as if reading my mind.

I could see out of the corner of my eye that renesmee wanted my attention so I walked over to her and Alice, she placed her little hand on the side of my face to show me that she enjoyed her morning with her aunt but that she wanted to go shopping like her aunt had promised. "Okay sweetheart if that's what you want, then we will go." I told her and as much as I hated shopping I wouldn't deny my daughter anything. I saw Alice bouncing on the spot clapping her hands, of course she would be happy, not only were we going shopping but she also had plenty of dress up dolls. She tried to pick up Ella to take her with us but she just screamed the house down, so she got to stay at home with her uncle's. In the end it was just Alice, renesmee, esme and I. Rose apparently had to do an errand for Edward. There was a huge shopping mall nearby, and Alice dragged us around every shop there was only stopping so I could feed renesmee, we had brought along a couple of bottles and some baby food for her. She wasn't overly keen on the bottle but seemed to like the baby food. Personally it all smelt revolting to me.

According to Alice we all needed a new wardrobe to start college with, and esme and Carlisle had reputation to keep up and there was no way her niece's and nephew would ever be seen looking anything but perfect. When she was satisfied that she had gotten everything she needed, we left. I wasn't tired but I was glad to be home. I sunk in to the couch that didn't have paint on it and closed my eyes blocking everyone out and listening to my own thoughts. Suddenly I could hear voices, I opened my eyes but no one was moving their lips, now I was freaking out. There was so much chatter going on in my head. "Carlisle" I shouted, I needed to know what was going on, and the only person who could help me was Carlisle. He rushed to my side along with everyone else, I guess they could hear the panic in my voice and I never shouted for Carlisle. "What's wrong Bella?" he asked, I didn't know how to say it right without sounding like a crazy person so I just said it " I was just listening to my own thoughts a minute ago when suddenly I started hearing voices in my head, I looked around and no one was talking. I'm I officially going mad or what?" I replied. I saw the others looking concerned. Carlisle looked to Edward; I let down my shield so Edward could hear me. And once again I could hear the voices, I saw Edward tilt his head to one side and a furrow appeared between his eyebrows, this was his deep concentration face. "Strange" he said the others all looking at him for an explanation. "Edward will you please just tell us what is happening to me," I demanded. It was obvious that he knew what was happening and it was extremely frustrating him not telling us. "Well" he said


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 100

"Well what Edward just tell us before Bella rips your head off" rose said raising her voice.

"It appears when Bella concentrates she can hear everyone's previous thoughts" they all turned to me full of surprise; I was more surprised than anyone. "Does this mean that I'm like you and how come it has taken until now for me to be able to do this?" I asked, he took a deep breath and sat beside me taking my hands in his before continuing, "not quite, you see I can only hear thoughts that are passing through your head at the time, aro can see any thought you have ever had but he needs physical contact to do so, although when you have your shield up neither of us can hear your thoughts and of course the same goes for mason. It would appear that when you concentrate Bella you can hear previous thoughts anyone may have had, I have no idea why but I am sure that the reason we are only just discovering it is because up until now you haven't really had the chance to just sit and concentrate on your thoughts, there has been too much going on for you to think straight." Okay that explained things.

"It's a good job aro didn't know about this or he really wouldn't have let us leave." Jasper said, turning his attention back to the chessboard, which he was now explaining to mason. I had practised putting my shield up and down and stretching it out so I guess I should practise with this new talent as well, I closed my eyes and blocked out all the sounds around me and focussed, I could hear lots of voices all at once and it was hard to decipher the different voices and could feel myself pull my eyebrows together, and I felt Edward squeeze my hands, "sorry it's just its all a bit of a jumble." I said, I knew everyone apart from jasper was watching me, "don't worry love, just try to find one voice and focus on that" Edward replied. I did as he said; finding one that stood out and blocked everything else out, it was quite difficult. I could Emmett's thoughts about something he was planning to do to rose, a prank that he thought about doing. And at that I had to laugh as I opened my eyes.

"What did you hear?" esme asked, I looked at Emmett and she followed my stare, Emmett put his hands up as to say I'm innocent, "I'm innocent, I don't know what she heard." He said sounding nervous. "Your secrets safe with me, big bro" I said reassuring him. He seemed to relax slightly. Alice laughed; obviously she had just seen what he was going to do, Edward wasn't laughing so I guess mason was blocking everyone's thoughts from him. "Mason will you please stop blocking everyone's thoughts from me, I'm your daddy remember, it's ok for me to hear them." He said looking across to mason who just laughed, I loved his little laugh, it was like music. I couldn't help but laugh myself at Edward getting frustrated with our little boy. Of course I was so caught up, I almost forgot about rose's errand, "rose did you manage to do what you needed to earlier?" I asked, she turned to face me,

"Yeah Emmett and Carlisle helped" she replied, that had me confused, what errand would Edward send her on and that needed Carlisle and Emmett's help. Edward must have seen my confusion, "would you like to see what they have been doing?"

I just nodded and he took my hand and led me to the garage followed by rose and Emmett, I knew that the garage had been custom built to fit everyone's cars in. my truck and had seen better days so it had been left back in forks. In front of me was jasper's bike, Alice's Lamborghini, Carlisle's Mercedes, Edwards vanquish, he had put his Volvo in storage, and instead of rose's bmw and Emmett's jeep there were three cars I didn't recognise. "Who do they belong to?" I asked inclining my head,

"I decided to trade in my jeep and get an escalade it looks more intimidating" Emmett said laughing, " I needed something that suited me more" rose said stroking the front of a bright red Ferrari, " and the last car is my present to you" Edward said kissing my cheek, I couldn't believe he had brought me a car, he knew I didn't like gifts especially expensive ones,

"Edward you know I don't like gifts" I complained,

"I know, but you're my wife now so I am allowed to get things for you and besides your truck is back in forks and you don't have a car and I know how much you like your independence so suck it up" he said leading me to the last car. I wasn't really one for cars but this was beautiful and it was at home with the others. I knew he was right, I could protest all I wanted but it wasn't going to change a thing. I sighed and kissed his cheek before running my hand along my new car. I wanted to check out the area and what it had to offer before classes started. I headed to the driver's side, the door was open rose threw me the keys as I got in, I was soon buckled in and started the engine, Emmett got in the passenger's side as I started the engine " I'm going for the test drive with my sis" he shouted to the others shutting the door. And we were off; I pulled out of the garage and down the drive and set off for the town.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 101

Before I was a vampire I never liked fast cars or driving very fast but now that I was one I loved the speed, Emmett was leaning back in his seat relaxing while I sped down the roads. I noted the mall that we had been to earlier, there were a few bars not that I drank but I needed to know these things as a student if hoped to blend in. there was also a few little boutiques and book shops, which I was very happy about, if I was going to have an infinite about of time on my hands I would defiantly need some new reading material. There was also a sports shop, a movie theatre, bowling alley and few others places we could go and hang out. There were of course restaurants but of course they were of no interest as none of us ate. The college was about a 30-minute drive at the speed we drove at.

We decided to get out and check out the movies and go see something, as there wasn't really much that we wanted to do. Emmett picked some animated thing about taking hamsters. Forever the big kid. After sitting through that we walked around the town at a human pace, as to not draw attention to ourselves but of course that was never going to be the case with two beautiful immortals. We planned a family night for tomorrow; we would go bowling, then hunting before a game night at home. We stopped off at a little furniture shop, they sold unique pieces, Emmett brought a replacement couch, which would be delivered in a couple of days, and a vase as a peace offering, once the vase was wrapped and we had paid we walked off and sat in a park, discussing what he was planning to do to rose. It was childish but this was Emmett. Everywhere was closing for the night and the stars were starting to come out and I leaned back to look at the stars when a guy walks up to us. "Excuse Me," he said, I turn to look at him, "I'm sorry to interrupt you and your boyfriend," he continued, wait did he just call Emmett my boyfriend, did he not see the ring on my finger. "Actually this is my brother" I replied placing my hand on Emmett's shoulder. His face seemed to light up then, " oh right, I just had to come over and say how amazingly beautiful you are and that I hoped you would maybe like to have dinner with me or see a movie sometime" I could sense he was nervous, I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I needed to be straight with him, but before I could speak Emmett spoke " she would love to, her names Bella by the way here is her number" and he got out his phone and told him the number as the guy entered in into his own phone, wait hang on that wasn't my number, that was, what was he up to. "I'm Kyle by the way, and I will call you tomorrow to arrange the details" he said and before I could say anything he was gone.

I turn my attention back to my stupid brother, "why on earth did you do that, leading him on like that" I asked unable to keep the annoyance out of my voice. He shrugged his shoulders, "I thought it would be funny and besides Eddie needs to learn his not just got vampire competition but also human." He said as if it was obvious.

"How would you like it if Edward set rose up on a date and anyway there is no competition, I only want Edward" I said, I hadn't noticed that we had walked back to the car. As I got in I was tempted to slam the door but I loved my car too much. " Rose does get hit on by other guys buts she's not interested and I know that besides if any guy did try anything, I would break his neck" he replied shrugging his shoulders as if it was obvious, we drove the rest of the way back home in silence, not saying a word to one another. I pulled up the drive parking in the garage next to Edward's vanquish.

We walked in to the house, the kids were all in bed, Carlisle must have been at work, rose and jasper were playing some computer game, and from what I could tell rose was winning, there was no sign of the others. I sat on the arm chair resting my legs over one of the arms, Emmett was about to go find esme when she walked in, "did you have a nice drive?" she asked, "yeah it was good, we got to see what this town has to offer and me and em have planned a family night tomorrow, bowling, hunting and games back here." I replied,

"Mom, I'm sorry about your couch, but I've ordered you a new one and I got you this" Emmett said handing the vase to her, she unwrapped it and looked it over. "Oh thank you, it's beautiful, and thank you for ordering me a new couch" she said kissing his cheek, I knew if he could blush he would be right now. Esme went to find a home for her new vase while em went and sat beside rose, who won whatever they were playing. "Hey bells, fancy a game?" jasper asked, I wasn't really into games but I thought sure why not, "okay, you're on. What are we playing?" I replied,

"Grand turismo" he said handing me a controller, we played for hours, we were equal on the winning stakes until we decided to have a tie-breaker and jasper won.

By the time we finished, rose had gone off to the garage to work on her car, and Edward had joined us, he didn't seem to like the fact he couldn't sit beside me, " I don't like this one bit" he said, making me frown. He walked over to me, lifting me, sitting down on the chair and placing me on his lap holding me close to him, " that's much better" he said, making me laugh slightly, I saw jasper roll his eyes. I kissed Edward lightly on the lips, he tried to make the kiss deeper but I pulled away making him pout, "later" I said but he still didn't stop pouting, so I kissed him again this time making it last longer and I felt his hand slide up my thigh, I smacked his hand, he pulled away looking at me in confusion, "I said later." He sighed and rested his face on the top of my head.

" Don't worry about it Eddie, it's just because she's got a date" Emmett said, I stared at him, great trust him to bring that up, I felt Edward sit straight up, making me nearly fall off his lap. "I told you don't call me that and what are you on about?" he asked,

"Fine I won't call you Eddie anymore, and while we were out, Bella got hit on and she's set to go on a date with this guy." Emmett replied wiggling his eyebrows at me. I got off Edward lap and started to make my way to Emmett to smack him around the back of the head like rose normally does but Edward caught my wrist spinning me round to face him. "Well is it true?" he asked, I wasn't going to lie him and besides it wasn't my fault,

"Well yes it is, some random guy came up to us and asked me out, Emmett said I would love to and gave him my number, well actually he didn't give my number. So you see this is all down to Emmett, he said you need to be shown that you have competition." I finished, "traitor" Emmett whispered,

"I cannot believe you, you set my WIFE up with some stranger and whose number did you give him?" he asked emphasising the word wife,

"well" he said

* * *

**AN**

**Sorry I know its been a while, I have completed this story and started on the sequal, Im just editing now and will try and get up the final three chapters in the next week so please just bare with me. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 103

It didn't take us long, we parked up and Emmett and I led the way, as only we knew where we were going. Rose paid, we got a discount as the attendant became incoherent drooling over her, he handed us shoes without evening asking us our sizes, when I took a closer look there were four pairs of sparkly pink ones. It looks like Alice had already been one step ahead of us, when everyone saw them they all looked at Alice who just shrugged, " you didn't think I was going to wear those hideous things they provide did you" she said in her high pitched voice. Everyone just looked at her at her and rolled their eyes, Alice will be Alice and she was never going to change.

Once we had all changed our shoes we all took our places, we had two lanes and spilt in to two teams, girls versus boys of course. The boys were just leading us and only two players from each team left. First up was me, I was pretty good, and got a spare, then it was Carlisle who left the scores level. Last up were rose and jasper. Jasper got a spare and rose got a strike making the girls the winners. Of course Alice and rose had to rub in it, reminding them that women were the better sex. When we finished with bowling it was time for our family hunt, because of the kids we would be hunting in groups of four, while one group hunted the other would stay and look after the kids. We had all agreed they didn't need to see.

We mixed the groups up from just girls verses boys, in one group was me, Emmett, esme and Carlisle and the other was Edward, rose, Alice and jasper. Emmett wanted to see me take down another grizzly bear. I was more than happy to make my big brother happy. Myself, Emmett, esme and Carlisle all looked after the children first, Carlisle decided to get mason to practise his gift, and see if he could send his thoughts to more than one person at a time. After about ten minutes he was bored of this and told both em and myself that he wanted us to make grandpa stop and that he wanted his daddy.

"Carlisle, I think mason has had enough for one day and he wants his daddy." I told him trying to stifle my giggles. Carlisle was unable to hide his own smile " yes well I suppose your right and the others should be finished by now, mason why don't you call for your daddy in your mind, I'm sure he will come straight away" he said turning to look at mason who was cuddled in esme's arms. Mason must have done as Carlisle said because Edward was there in a heartbeat, sweeping mason in to his arms closely followed by the others.

Alice swept nessie out of my arms and into her own as did jasper with Ella from Emmett's arms although she was covered in mud, thanks to Emmett showing her how to make mud pies. Twice I had to stop her from trying to eat them, I'm sure thanks to her developing mind she understood that they were not edible but chose to do so just to annoy me. Emmett really was going to be a bad influence on her, and I had no way of stopping it. It wasn't all bad, as long as she was happy that was the most important thing.

I kissed Edwards cheek and ran off to join the others. I didn't feel particularly thirsty but I would take whatever precautions I could especially if I was going to be in contact with humans so often. I knew there must be a grizzly close by as em wore the biggest grin. I closed my eyes and let my senses take over; I could hear the strong beat of the bear's heart and stalked my way through the forest following its scent. It got stronger as I got closer, I also smelt Emmett but I wasn't going to focus on him right now. I knew why he was here, I also knew he liked to play with his food and so decided to do the same, it would make him happy and it would be fun. I stepped into its sights and as soon as it sensed my presence it lunged for me but of course I was too quick. I carried on with this little dance for a few more minutes, dodging its every attempt at attacking me, I could hear slight laughter from behind me and decided it was time to stop playing, I jumped on its back and snapped its neck causing it to hit the ground. I made quick work of it, the blood feeling soothing as it slid down my throat. After dusting myself off and burying the carcass, I turned to see my big brother, and my wonderful husband. I guess he had left mason with the others to come see me. I knew he could never stay away from me for very long as I felt the same.

Emmett hugged me and commented on my nice work with the bear before running off to join the others. I walked up to Edward wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and gave him a small kiss on the lips, he licked his lips moaning, which made me realise I still had some blood still on them. "You have no idea what you do to me love, I enjoy watching you hunt, you're always so graceful even for a vampire. Emmett enjoyed your show with the bear, his glad you have come around to his way of thinking and choosing to play with your food, although he is hoping that grizzly will become your favourite." He commented. I had to admit grizzly did taste good, like a good steak would to a human but I still preferred mountain lion. I could see the lust starting to fill Edward's eyes as he took in my appearance, and as much as I would have loved to spend time showing Edward just how much I wanted him, I also wanted to get back to our children and I had, had enough and didn't need to drink anymore.

When we made our way out of the forest I noticed only Edward's vanquish was there. I guessed the others had gotten tired of waiting and gone home. It would soon be time for the children to go to bed, and I loved their bedtime routine. I guess Edward must have been keen to see them as well as we were back at home in no time. Mason wasn't as tired as his sisters, so we bathed them first and got them ready for their beds. I left Edward singing them each a lullaby while I went back downstairs to collect mason, who was happily sitting on his uncle jasper's knee, but I could tell his eyes were starting to get heavy. "Alright my little man, your turn. Who do you want to read your story to you tonight?" he looked around before settling his eyes on rose. She smiled in return, as I swept him up in my arms and carried him to mine and Edward bathroom, Edward already had the bath ready when I entered, I quickly stripped him off and with his favourite wash cloth, got him all clean. Edward kneeled beside me and he and mason played with the little boats Charlie had got him. I couldn't help but smile at the sight before me; I always loved the sight of Edward and our children and would never get tired of it. I sighed and noticed mason had a mischievous look on his little face and knew he was up to something but Edward obviously didn't. So I guess he was blocking his thoughts from his daddy. Before Edward could do anything mason hit his little hands into the water splashing Edward.

I couldn't stop the laughter from spilling out at the sight, my perfect little boy sitting in the tub giggling while my husband just sat there dripping wet, looking at him shocked, he composed himself and starting tickling mason making him giggle even more, "so you think it's funny to splash daddy do you" he said in-between mason's tinkling little laugh.

"Edward please try not to get him too worked up before bed" I asked trying to keep a straight face, Edward just looked between mason and myself and he had the same look on his face his son had a moment before, oh no, "mason I think mommy's feeling a little left out" he said and they exchanged a look between them, great my husband and son ganging up on me, before I could react they had both splashed me. I was now wet through even more than Edward, and so was the bathroom floor. "You best clean that up Edward" esme shouted from downstairs, "yes mom" he shouted back as I wrapped a towel around mason and dried him off. As Edward cleaned the bathroom, I changed mason into his pjs and put him in his crib, ready for rose to come read him his story. I kissed him and said goodnight before heading back downstairs just as rose was heading up. Edward was already in the living room with the others. It may not be very exciting but we were going to be playing board games tonight and I had a feeling that there was defiantly some fun going to be had tonight. We only had to wait ten minutes for rose to join us. Let the games begin.

* * *

**AN**

**First I want to apoligise for being MIA, second thankyou for all the support and reviews, Ive loved them.**

**There will only be one more chapter left of this story and no I wont be doing an epiloge, because Iam writing the sequal.**

**I dont know when I will be posting again, I love to be able to post regularly but at the moment I have interenet issues which I am hoping to sort out, in the meantime I am using my freetime to write, currently im working on the sequal which currently doesnt have a title yet so i cant tell you what its going to be called, also on my other fic on here new life. i also have two more bella and edward fics and a bella and jasper story that im working on. **

**Anyway I just wanted to update you all on what was happening so you didnt feel as though I was abandoning my stories. **


	11. Chapter 11

An

I kept telling myself I would never do an authors note instead of a chapter but it has to be done.

I'm sorry I have updated in a while, I have been trying to write whenever I can and even carry a notebook and pen with me practically everywhere. Everyone has been wanting my attention and have things I needed to do and that hasn't allowed me to really sit and type like I want to. I had sorted out a writing schedule but that isn't working at the moment, as I have just got a new job and now means I'm going to have to juggle things around. I will be typing up what I have written and hopefully writing more soon, I can't give a date as to when I will next be posting as I just don't know. I felt I should write a note to let you all know what's happening and that I haven't just abdonded the stories. I appreciate all the feedback and reviews as I've found it helpful.

I do have a contest going and the link is on my profile, I do have another story in the pipeline and if you wish to be a character let me know along with if you wish to be a vampire, human werewolf or other.

Thanks for all the love and support

Zoey


End file.
